Conquistando a un imposible
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: "¿Quieres llamar la atención de un chico en especial? ¡Sigue éstos tres simples pasos y andará detrás de ti! Tan solo háblale, coquetéale e ignórale ¡Y el chico estará a tus pies!" Sakuno estaba decidida, iba a conseguir que Ryoma se interesara en ella.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de K. Takeshi.

"**Conquistando a un imposible"**

**I**

**El comienzo del problema**

Ésa mañana, Sakuno Ryuzaki, estaba decidida a cambiar su peinado. Después de años seguir usando sus confidentes trenzas, estaba con la idea en la cabeza de querer darse un cambio con respecto a ellas. Después de bañarse y colocarse el pulcro uniforme, la joven se sentó frente a su tocador con el cabello suelto y un poco húmedo, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a desenredarse las hebras finas castañas.

Sakuno, en sí, pensaba que quizás a Ryoma no le gustaban las trenzas y que por eso no la tomaba en cuenta, así que quizás un nuevo peinado le ayudaría con respecto a aquello. Se hizo una cola alta, pero no le gustó porque su cabello quedaba muy alocado y le estorbaría para todo. Se hizo las dos coletas que su amiga Tomoka siempre llevaba, pero su imagen le recordó a un personaje de televisión, ya saben, la chica rubia de _Sailor Moon_ y no quería parecer una _Sailor Scout._ Quiso ser más rebelde y se lo dejó suelto y alborotado, pero parecía como si recién se hubiese levantado. Se hizo unos chonguitos como los de la _princesa Leia_ pero se notaban mucho más que su cabeza.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mou! No sé qué poder hacerme… ¿Y si me hago mis trenzas? Eh, ¡No! No iré Al Instituto con ésas trenzas.

Pasaba el tiempo, menos mal que ése día se levantó más temprano de lo normal, por lo que no estaba tan apurada pero si muy frustrada.

Al final, Sakuno se había tomado el cabello en una cola baja que estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Se colocó una crema de peinar en lo que quedaba suelto y se comenzó a rizar, y para poner un toque, se puso un simple pinche de cerezo en donde ataba su cabello.

-Bien, Ryoma-kun tendrá que notar mi cambio…-suspiró-Espero que se dé cuenta.

Y así, ésa mañana, Sakuno sintiéndose muy linda, se encaminó a su Instituto. Se guardó en el bolso, una revista que Tomoka le había prestado el día de ayer y quería hojearla de vez en cuando en los recesos. Tomó alguna fruta para el día, y claro, se llevó el obento que le había preparado especialmente al chico de ojos de felino.

Ya había pasado un año desde que el equipo de Seigaku había ganado el torneo nacional. Los demás sempai's se fueron, Tezuka había dejado a Kaidoh, ahora novio de Tomoka, como capitán. Momoshiro era el sub-capitán. Kachiro había podido hacerse de titular, lo que ponía muy triste a Horio quién aún hacía halagos de sus años de experiencia en el tenis. Y Ryoma, quién había crecido mucho más, seguía siendo él mismo. El mismo Ryoma de siempre, solo que mucho más alto y más fornido, aún seguía usando aquella gorra que le caracterizaba tanto, y la chaqueta de titular no se la había sacado nadie de encima. Ahora llamaba mucho más la atención de las chicas, e incluso su Club de Fans había aumentado considerablemente. Lo cual, era un gran problema para Sakuno. Había escuchado de Momoshiro-sempai, que Ryoma ahora recibía más cartas de amor y declaraciones, a pesar de que el chico no las tomaba en cuenta a ninguna, pero si recibía los obentos que preparaban para él. Para Ryoma, después del tenis, comer era su segunda actividad favorita.

Sakuno esperaba al menos, que él pudiera disfrutar más de su obento que el de alguna otra chica.

Sakuno esperaba eso y en el fondo, mucho más.

* * *

-¡Waa! ¡Sakuno, te ves muy hermosa!-la joven recién nombrada no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el grito de su mejor amiga, quién ahora la había abordado con uno de ésos abrazos estrujadores.

-Bue-buenos días Tomo-chan-le saludó tímidamente, pudo notar además que el grito de su amiga hizo que algunos chicos se giraran a mirarla, y a pesar de ser despistada, notó que las mejillas de Kachiro se arrebolaron cuando la vio. Recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros y notó que Ryoma aún no llegaba a clases, o quizás aún seguía cambiándose después del entrenamiento de la mañana.

-¿Qué te dio por hacerte ése cambio?-Sakuno observó a su mejor amiga y le sonrió tímidamente. No podía ir decirle que era para que Ryoma se fijara en ella aunque fuera un poco. No, no podría hacerlo. Sabía que para Tomoka no había nadie más en el mundo que Kaidoh, incluso lo animaba muchísimo en los partidos de tenis, para el bochorno del chico de la patoleta que su novia anduviera gritando "¡Fight-o! ¡Fight-o! ¡Kaoru-chan!" era algo que le avergonzaba de sobremanera y que hacía que en sus mejillas se acercara un leve sonrojo. Una imagen que a muchos les costaba acostumbrarse. Pero a su manera, ambos eran felices, y estaba segura que para el otro, no había nadie más al cuál mirar.

Tenía celos de aquello.

-Quise hacerme un pequeño cambio, no siempre puedo usar mis trenzas ¿Cierto?-Tomoka se rascó la cabeza y se tomó con sus manos sus dos coletas fieles.

-Supongo que no. Una vez quise deshacerme de ellas, ¿Te acuerdas?-Sakuno asintió- Pero Kaoru-chan me dijo que yo le gustaba como yo quisiera peinarme, que eso nunca iba a cambiar-Tomoka sonrió sonrojada-Supongo que es así, cuando alguien te gusta muy poco te importa su aspecto.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Jo! ¡Echizen! Llegaste a tiempo-La voz de Horio hizo que ella se girara para ver la puerta de entrada. Ryoma llevaba su bolso de tenis en la espalda, se notaba que se había bañado, su cabello estaba húmedo y no tenía abrochada la chaqueta. Escuchó un suspiro de alguna chica.

-¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Buenos días!-Tomoka le saludó como siempre y Ryoma le iba a responder pero se le quedó mirando.

¡A ella!

Calma, Sakuno. Aguarda la calma, solo es el chico que te gusta mirándote.

-Mmh-dijo acercándose a ellas. Se paró frente a Sakuno y quedó mirando su largo cabello que llegaba hasta unos cinco centímetros sobre su cadera.-Ryuzaki.

-¿Eh? Dime.

-Tu cabello-ella asintió luego de unos segundos de silencio-Es demasiado largo.-Diciendo aquello, Ryoma se fue a sentar a su lugar donde estaban Horio junto con Kachiro y Katsuo esperándolo.

¿Sólo eso? ¿No le iba a decir nada más? ¿Nada más? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? ¿Qué su cabello era…demasiado largo? Sakuno empuñó sus manos, y soltó un suspiro que hizo mover su flequillo. Tenía que estar tranquila, Ryoma era así.

"Cálmate, cálmate Sakuno" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, Tomoka le preguntó que le pasaba y ella le ignoró. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no tener que ir y gritarle idiota en la cara del chico.

-Ryuzaki se ve muy guapa-escuchó a Kachiro y que Katsuo le daba la razón, se sonrojó levemente y se quedó mirando a Ryoma quién parecía pensativo.

-Hmp-miró a Kachiro-¿Tú crees?-Kachiro asintió. Ryoma sacó de su bolso una lata de jugo de uva.

-¿Tú no piensas lo mismo Ryoma?-Sakuno sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Fue junto con Tomoka a sentarse a su lugar, la chica de coletas le hablaba de que iba a presentarles a sus padres a Kaidoh y ella asentía sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo los miembros del equipo de tenis de Seigaku.

-Su cabello es demasiado largo.-Sakuno se mordió la lengua.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-gritó enfadada y le pegó a la mesa con sus manos empuñadas. Respiró aceleradamente y se tranquilizó de a poco.

Sakuno no notó que ahora todo el salón la miraba asustados y que Tomoka se había tapado la boca asustada y que le observaba extrañada.

Sakuno tampoco notó que a Ryoma se le dio vuelta su jugo de uva encima por el grito que le sobresaltó.

* * *

El día pasó sin novedad alguna para Sakuno, le había terminado dando el obento a Kachiro inventando alguna excusa de que pensó que Tomoka no iba a llevar el suyo y que por eso se lo daba a él. Almorzó con el chico, quién estuvo sonrojado todo el almuerzo, pero que era muy amable y gracioso. Quién también le mencionó que había notado el cambio de su peinado y que se veía muy guapa, sin querer ofenderla por la sinceridad. Sakuno se sonrojó y le dio las gracias, Kachiro era muy lindo, junto con su peculiar peinado y su voz de niño, le provocaba mucha ternura, a pesar de que eso no era lo que él quería provocar en ella.

Después de que Tomoka se pasara molestándola con Kachiro, había llegado el último receso del día. Sakuno sacó de su bolso la revista que Tomoka le había prestado y se dedicó a hojearla.

Era la típica revista de chica que le gustaba porque tenía millones de tips y entrevistas a grupos de ídolos de la actualidad, vio como anunciaban la separación del grupo "Las Chocolates" y pensó en que Eiji debía de estar devastado y gritando desesperado, ahogando sus penas con su mejor amigo Oishi. Pasó de ver de tips de cómo hacer que tu cabello crezca hermoso y reluciente, al cual le puso mucha atención, y también vio de tips para bajar de peso. Hasta que se topó con una sección que le llamó la atención.

"_¿Quieres llamar la atención de un chico en especial? ¡Sigue éstos tres simples pasos y andará detrás de ti! Tan solo háblale, coquetéale e ignórale ¡Y el chico estará a tus pies!"_

_Estás en tu adolescencia plena, las ganas de verte guapa y perfecta no están ahí para que te creas el centro del universo. Están ahí para que el chico que te gusta (¡Ese que nos vuelve locas!) te mire aunque sea por un solo segundo. _

_Aquí te mostraremos tres simples consejos que te ayudaran a que el chico que te gusta, caiga rendido a tus pies. _

_1.- ¡Háblale!: Lo sabemos, están pensando "¡Pero si siempre le hablo!" Pero no chicas, no hablamos de cualquier hablar. Sino de cómo hablar, háblale de forma casual, que no se muestren tus ganas interiores de querer comértelo. Háblale como si fuera uno más. No seas tan insistente, los chicos odian esto. Así que el primer paso es: Háblale cada dos días. Y ya verás cómo será que él te busca conversación en los días de intermedio. ¡Qué el comience la conversación! Así que a aguantarse las ganas._

_2.- ¡Coquéatele!: ¡Sí, sí y SÍ! Tal cual como escuchaste, coquetéale. ¡Pero ojo! No dejes que vea que son intencionales. Cuando te mire de casualidad, batea un poco las pestañas, ríete de algo que haya dicho, dile que se ve bien con ésa chaqueta, antes de hablar con él mírale de forma atenta y lenta y sonríe antes de hablar. No hay nada más que le guste a un chico que el coqueteo sutil. Hazlo por lo menos durante dos a tres semanas, cosa de que se acostumbre a aquellos gestos que le vuelven loco, aunque aún no se dé cuenta._

_3.- ¡Ignórale!: Llegamos al último paso chicas, no hay nada más que genere curiosidad que la ignorancia. No te diré que evites los lugares que él frecuenta, es más, visítalos con mayor intención. No le quites el saludo, pero tampoco le sonrías. Se acabó el de ser la chica que hace unos días le coqueteaba con una sutil sonrisa. Habla con otros chicos, ignora si él se te va a acercar o si pasa al lado tuyo. Trátalo como a uno más, pero como a uno más menos importante. ¿Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá? ¡Se va a volver loco! La chica con la que conversaba y que le coqueteaba desde hace poco le está ig-no-ran-do. Y no hay nada peor que ver cómo te ignoran. Ya sabes, la frase va de "No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que ¡Te ignora!" Trata de hacerlo por un mes, y verás como el chico se acercará a ti con mayor intención y cuando veas que lo tengas en la palma de tu mano ¡Zas! ¡Es todo tuyo!_

_Estos tips no aplican para chicos con novias._

_¡Si sigues nuestros consejos, manda un mensaje a la revista para contarnos tu experiencia!_

Sakuno cerró la revista y miró de reojo al chico que estaba durmiendo en la mesa. Tenía que hacerlo, ¡Tenía qué! Ya no había nada que perder.

Sakuno estaba decidida, iba a conseguir que Ryoma se interesara en ella. Solo tenía que hablar, coquetear e ignorar.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, pues aquí traigo una mini historia, se me vino a la cabeza luego de estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de mi historia "Realidad" Será una historia corta, de tan solo cinco capítulos y será más o menos de 2000 palabras cada uno, no serán extensos. Espero que les guste y que por sobretodo les llame la atención.

El título del próximo capítulo: Hablar sin morderte la lengua.

¿Alguna supone que va a ocurrir? ¿U otra del por qué el nombre del título?

Comenten sus ideas :) Saludos chicas, cuídense.

Srta Frutilla.


End file.
